


Too Much

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Wingfic, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Sometimes, when everything becomes too much and the weight of the world leaves Alec feeling insignificant, making his skin crawl, he buries himself beneath as many blankets as he can find and stares at the wall until he feels okay. And sometimes, Magnus is there to help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240
Collections: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Wingo Summer





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> For the wingo card: wing cuddles

Sometimes, when everything becomes _too much_ and the weight of the world leaves Alec feeling insignificant, making his skin crawl, he buries himself beneath as many blankets as he can find and stares at the wall until he feels okay. 

It’s easier now that he lives with Magnus. Magnus has a thick comforter on his bed and a dozen blankets stashed away. Alec doesn’t know _why_ Magnus seems to hoard blankets when he can change the room’s temperature with a snap of his fingers, but Alec is grateful for it. 

He doesn’t do this when Magnus is home. Cuddles are usually enough to settle him back into his skin and he tries not to be too weird around his beloved boyfriend. But when Magnus isn’t there, when he’s out or with a client, sometimes Alec raids the closet for the thickest blankets he can find. 

He turns on the fan and puts three additional blankets on the bed today before crawling under them. It’s a little on the warm side, but he cherishes the weight on his body, the light pressure of the blankets pressing down on him.

It’s what he needs on days like today. 

Nothing had gone wrong, per se, but Alec had been vaguely uncomfortable all day. Every touch had felt wrong. His normally comfortable shirt had been itchy and even training had felt off.

The moment he had been able to leave the Institute and go home, he did. 

Alec doesn’t realize he’s drifted off until he’s awoken by the sounds of a portal opening in the bedroom. He barely has time to worry about how he looks, curled under a ridiculous amount of blankets, before Magnus is stepping into the room. 

Magnus doesn’t notice him at first. He hangs his sequined jacket in the closet and toes off his shoes while Alec watches with a clenched stomach. Then Magnus turns and clearly jolts. “Alexander?” 

Alec resists the urge to duck his face back under the covers. He wants to greet his boyfriend, but the words stick in his throat. Magnus makes his way to the side of the bed, falling into a crouch. 

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Magnus presses the back of his hand to Alec’s forehead. He leans into the touch without thinking, relieved when it doesn’t set him on edge. 

Then he registers Magnus’ questions and his cheeks go pink. “I’m not sick.” 

Magnus lowers his hand, glancing at the blankets. “Can I join you?” 

Alec kicks off the blankets and moves to make room for his boyfriend. He’s still nervous, but Magnus doesn’t seem upset. 

He watches Magnus snap his fingers and his appearance changes. The fancy clothes he’d been wearing are replaced by a pair of sweats and a worn T-shirt that looks like it belongs to Alec. His makeup is wiped clean, hair falling in soft waves over his forehead, devoid of the pink streaks from moments ago. Best of all, in Alec’s opinion, the warlock allows his glamour to drop. His eyes glow golden as big black wings appear on his back. 

He joins Alec on the bed, reaching out a hand to thread his fingers through Alec’s. And it’s good, but it’s not _enough._ Alec craves more touch, more pressure, more weight. He misses the blankets he’s discarded at the end of the bed. 

“Can you...” His voice is quiet and he trails off, embarrassed by his own request. 

Magnus looks at him then down at the blankets, “Do you want them?” 

Alec shakes his head because really they’re just a replacement and now he has the best thing. He holds up his free arm, hoping Magnus will understand. Alec is ecstatic when he does. Magnus moves in closer, somehow graceful even as he adjusts to lay with his head on Alec’s chest. And it’s better _._ But still not _enough_. Alec feels guilty, needy, ashamed, for wanting more. 

“Good?” Magnus asks, glancing up at him with golden irises. 

Alec swallows and reaches to tug gently at Magnus’ waist. “More?” 

Magnus nods, moving to lie between Alec’s legs, letting the entirety of his torso rest against Alec’s. He tosses one of his legs over Alec’s, twining them together. And, despite the weight on his chest- or because of it- Alec can finally breath easy for the first time today. 

He curls his hand around Magnus’ back, running his fingers through Magnus’ feathers. “Thank you.” 

Magnus’ wings flutter down around Alec’s sides, falling over his arms. “You hardly have to thank me for cuddles,” Magnus mumbles against his chest. 

Alec doesn’t answer, doesn’t clarify that he means to thank Magnus for much more than his perfect cuddles. Instead, he busies himself with combing repetitively through Magnus’ feathers and appreciating the quiet comfort of the moment. 

The world will go back to being too much soon enough, but for now it’s perfect. 


End file.
